mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Count Caterpie
You did want me to do more edits... I've spent HOURS merging pages with Mario Party Wiki. The recent actvity page is clogged up with my work!! I did not catigorize the MPW articles however (sorry) and there are two 4-player pages, one will need to be deleted. You may decide if an article was worth bringing here or not. I hope I didn't screw up anything. So yeah, I did more edits, like you wished. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 07:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I noticed! Wow. Thanks for all the effort. This is definitely getting us much closer to our goal. - The Count 14:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey CoCat :Wait, I thought we were merging with the Mario Kart Racing wiki. How many wikis are we doing?? And will admins on other wikis we're merging with become admin here.....? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :If all goes well, we are going to merge with them all. As for authority, I assume I will be in charge. - The Count 23:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes, but what will happen to those admins? Will they go back down to being regular users? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. We (the sysops) will decide. --- The Count 00:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) MPW About making this wikia more exciting... Merging Hi there. Yeah I came outa no where. So tell me again, how are we gonna merge these? --Rainbowroad6w 17:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Got it. One more thing, I'm no longer admin when we merge my wiki with Mario Wiki, correct? Not that big of a deal or anything. --Rainbowroad6w 17:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I asked CC the same thing, and for now we aren't sure what will happen to admins of wikis we're merging with. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay. --Rainbowroad6w 17:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Rollback IRC :Any chance you could please come on the IRC tonight? Somethings need to be talked through. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, no. I'm a tad asleep right now. -- The Count 04:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :It's about Jazzi. Won't take long. But alright, things are (for the most part) solved anyway. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 04:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Featured Music Um... Featured Music I see you got started on that. Nice, but, I thought we were planning on calling it featured music? Featured media could also include videos as well, which we weren't planning to do. And since we're starting this on a wensday, that means every wensday it must be changed, which is ok...I think, although friday might be better. Also.........the video isn't working, that you put up....maybe you should come to the IRC, once more to disscuss this so we all know the plan, if you can that is. EDIT: 'Actually, you know what? Everything looks pretty good. Please just change the title to featured music, so we're at least a little diffrent from other wikia's that do it. Also, I'm making a page called "Mariowiki: Featured Music" so we can list the ones we've done. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) So...heh heh....you're going to love me for this. I'm starting to agree that twice a week is better.....maybe not, but I'm starting to think, that once we get many suggestions...people are gonna be like "when's mine gonna be up?!" so yeah....heh, do you wanna switch to twice a week? Please note though, that songs put up on wensday will be up more than songs put up on sunday..... [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) MPW Pages Wait did you give me approval to put music on level articles?... Template:TGPcode Hey could you begin to delete MPW articles? A Main Page Draft So... Infobox IRC Monobook Skin Deletion of a Certain Page/Renames for Other Pages Well, as it seems currently, there are two pages for the Mecha-Marathon mini-game from Mario Party 2 (Mecha Marathon and Mecha-Marathon). I have confirmed that "Mecha-Marathon", the latter, is the official version of spelling the name, so I would assume any information would be moved there and one page would be deleted or, as Jazzi had suggested, be made into a redirect. I also wanted to ask about details regarding the official names for other pages regarding mini-games. As I can confirm, some mini-games (TOAD in the Box, for example) have the character's name in all caps. I can go through and confirm the rest of them as I have only seen TOAD in the Box and BOWSER's Big Blast recently. I'm not entirely sure how this wiki handles things, so I was unsure if the rename is in order or if it the normal spelling should be used anyways. - McGillivray227 23:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Message to Wikia IRC RE:Game Infobox Mario Kart Wiki Help Can you help me? How do you do the 1.2 thing (or even the 1.0 thing)? Also how do you get the contents table? Thank you! Wombatruler 11:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC)WombatRule Thanks! Also, can you please help me on how to create the character infobox thing. With the game appearances, race, etc. Thanks! Wombatruler 23:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC)WombatRuler Unlocking site for IP's :Send in another message to remind him? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Request I'd like to request that you ban my account. I'm just done with this place, and the IRC. It's just causing my depression to get worse and I'd like it to be deleted. I've really just had enough of this. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 21:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :CoCat, could you please come to the IRC so that we can talk? I want to talk about WMM's loss of rights, please. The 21:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I need help on my wiki hey, umm as my name says, im from Bakugan Wiki, but im also a fan of mario, too. so i started a wiki called Find That Mushroom wiki that i havent edited for a few months. i need help fixing it up a bit and adding some things. can you help me please? Oh, COME ON! PIKACHU??? THIS IS BAKUGAN WIKI, NOT POKEMON WIKI! 03:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Umm... :Why are we prohibited to set up requests on MarioWiki:Requests for adminship? Rabbit Lover 20:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If you've read the MarioWiki:Criteria for Administratorship page you would know why. And considering you just joined on the site today, running for admin isn't a just move. --'BassJapas' 20:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, for one, you aren't qualified. And those are the rules. - The Count 00:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: It's monday And that means, I get my rights back, if you're keeping what you said. So I'd like to see them returned. And yes, I get it, don't use rollback (oh wait, it was actually undo) on "constructive" edits, which I didn't know were "constructive". Even though, it was a case of doing it, like, twice...nope, not a warning or whatever from you...so yeah, I guess from now on, I should be...like, EXTRA careful about stuff. Fine, I learned my lesson, let's leave that in the past and move on. Sorry if I overreacted. Also I was wondering if Ubberfuzzy or someone responded to the wikia message you sent, or if you resent a message for IP's to start editing? Thanks [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) First off, you were warned during the IRC conversation, it was your refusal to really listen to Jazzi or I. And still rollback and undo are the same thing. So it really didn't matter which you used. Also if you are really sorry you can stop being a jerk when you "apologize". Anyway no, uberfuzzy hasn't got back to me. - The Count 23:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that was not a warning. On the IRC you told me what you did wrong, I disagreed and you took them away, that does not count as a warning at all. You didn't even give me a chance to make up what I did, so yeah. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Need any help? I'm from the Paper Mario Wiki. I see that you're currently merging the Mario Party wiki with this one. If you need any help with that, or with the Paper Mario Wiki, let me know. I really don't have anything going on, so I have tons of free time. Thanks! Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 05:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Revert :Um... you reverted my edit on User:Super-Yoshi. Why? Rabbit Lover 18:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because it wasn't needed. You don't need to edit another User's page - The Count 23:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Message Colacube Oh, and what are the requirments for rollback? Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandal http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.95.58.77 71.95.58.77 has vandalized three times now. I have reverted all his edits so far, but he might do more. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 16:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandal has been vandalizing and making generally unconstructive edits. --'DekuStick' '' '' 02:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ...yes, it's the same one I left a message about above. You've been gone all day CoCat...busy with other things I assume? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Promotions